


A Life I Wanna Know

by Grasp_a_dream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, and it's theonsa, canon appropriate world/setting, first posted work here weee, how do you even do words?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasp_a_dream/pseuds/Grasp_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A true relationship is two imperfect people refusing to give up on each other.” [ For the Theonsa Week 2016 ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 02 –  Prompt Modern!AU

In which parental (dis) approval is a tricky thing.

* * *

 

Facing the mildly displeased face of Catelyn Stark wasn’t the welcome Theon had envisioned when he had stepped into the house, sure he had expected Lady’s overeager welcome, but he hadn’t expected the older woman to follow her and he thanked whatever god that he managed to keep his wince at seeing her in check, because oh boy, that wouldn’t have helped him to endear (as if) to him.

Also where had the woman parked her damn car, because boy he would have loved that head’s up to prepare himself more for this particular battle.

“Mrs. Stark,” Never Catelyn, and the sole time he had done it, if looks could kill he would been thrice dead so it was better to avoid such annoyances. “What a surprise.”

“I am sure it is.” Catelyn gave him a look, while familiarly moving to the small closet near the main entrance door to fetch her coat and purse. “I do not like to think of her being all alone, especially at the moment.”

Theon took a deep breath and put a half assed smile on his face. “Which I am doubly thankful that you visit.”

“No thanks are needed and _someone_ has to be here since you’re not.”

Again Theon had to work extra hard not to frown at the woman that had, well, basically subtly jabbed at him on his OWN house, the hell, and with some extra effort (that really should have been depleted after the day he had) he managed to thank her again before seeing her out of his house and then try not to bash his head against the door in frustration, because he really shouldn’t be dealing with this type of attacks and jabs in his own house –wasn’t the woman all about upholding good manners and shit like that? Surely this wasn’t proper behavior.

The sudden touch of a cold and wet nose against his fingers brought him back from the notions of bashing his head on the wooden door and the worried whine that accompanied it, well, it kind of made it feel slightly tad guilty for worrying the damn dog (but said damn dog liked him, so that was another creature on his side); he sighed pulling away from the door and carefully patted Lady’s head.

“Worry not, beast, not bashing my head…just yet.”

Might depend on how much patience for Catelyn he had left and he wondered, for like the millionth time how the hell Myrcella dealt with it. He went through familiar and mechanic motions to make himself slightly more comfortable, before following Lady to the living room and then slumping against the rather comfortable couch barely feeling Lady resting her head against his knee and one of his hands absentmindedly moving to pet the rather unfair smooth fur.

He really should have known that after such a god damn awful day at the office, whatever stupid gods out there, will see it fit to present him with one of his (more or less) mortal enemies and one that had probably been chilling under his roof for most of the day, maybe even taking some twisted satisfaction at kicking him when he was already down (at least it hadn’t been that Bolton asshole).

“Rough day, huh.”

Slowly he opened his eyes (when had he even closed them) to see Sansa smiling down at him, before he could think of a proper answer to that –one that didn’t involve to much cursing, she lent down and pressed a quick kiss against his lips before she pulled away and moving around the couch, sparing Lady a quick pet, before sitting beside him.

“So, I spoke with your mother before she left and that was fun.”

A small frown appeared on Sansa’s pretty face then. “…What did she do?”

“Oh just the usual, giving me the stink eye and then taking at jab at me for apparently neglecting you while I’m at work.” He rolled his eyes a bit, because he could never win with that woman. “I told you she was never going to like me, but you didn’t listen.”

“I am sure she will come around, it happened with Myrcella, no?” She narrowed her eyes a bit when he was about to say something, because that might be fifty percent true but her mother was better with dealing with the former Lannister girl Robb had married. “And even if she doesn’t…well it’s just her, the rest of the family loves you! Aunt Lya was here as well and she was disappointed she didn’t get to see you before she took off.”

“Well kind of disappointed as well, would have preferred to see Lyanna than your mother…no offense.” The last was quickly added when he saw her frown, which was the cue to quickly change subjects. “So…how have you two been today?”

Sansa beamed at him then and her hand moved to lightly caress her round stomach. “We have been fine, he was calm today. We finished picking some furniture for the nursery and mother promised to send all the invitations for the shower…”

He nodded and smiled when necessary, to let her know that he was listening to her and of course he was, he always listened to her. And while it wasn’t said out loud, Theon was aware that part of the reason Catelyn dislike had increased was due to this –not that she was angry about getting a grandchild, no it was more than he was the father of said kid.

Theon would have been an idiot to not realize that Catelyn had never been fond of him and how said dislike got even worse when he was a bit of a, well, man whore on high school and first year of college before well hooking up with Sansa. Catelyn was never going to see him as being good enough for her precious daughter, even if the rest of the family had come around for it, the woman could just not let go of his (rather questionable and he admitted it) past.

Or the fact that she felt he was robbing Sansa of apparently advancing in her professional life and that they were having a baby out of wedlock (which hell, they were going to do once the baby was born, but you might as well be talking with a wall with that) Sansa was after all only twenty two, had only been working for a year and they had been living together for six months before she ended pregnant…

…the worst was that sometimes just sometimes he felt as if the damn woman was right.

“Theon,” Her soft voice brought him back, “You’re still okay with naming the baby Brandon right?” Slowly she twirled a strand of her red hair against her finger. “I mean, we can still name if after someone from your family.”

“Well I guess we could, but you have told me that your family is technically mine as well, right? So in a way we are.”

She smiled at him then and shifted closer, to lean against him. “Yes, you’re right, maybe the next one will be a girl we can name it after your mother.”

“Gods, we haven’t even had this one and you’re thinking in the next one.” He laughed when she halfheartedly smacked him on the stomach, before taking a deep breath. “But that sounds fine, I am sure she would have liked that.”

“I still think it’s better we don’t tell anyone yet, it would be a surprise then.” She nodded against his shoulder, as if just making that choice right then and there. “OH, Aunt Lya brought us a gift today, apparently Uncle Rhaegar found a kraken themed mobile on his last trip to England and…”

Theon smiled again, arm moving to rest against her shoulders because just as there were times when he doubted, they didn’t compare to moments like this, when they were alone with Sansa excitedly talking about their baby and their future together, making him truly believe that at some point, some where he must have done something worth it to deserve all of this and he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it, Catelyn Stark disapproval be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ A/N: only this first chapter is set in Modern!AU ]


	2. Day 03 – Gods and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a thin and delicate line…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Canon Divergence since S6.01.

It’s a thin and delicate line…

* * *

_‘Hopefully you recited those silly prayers to those gods of yours, because you’re going to need whatever protection they can offer you.’_

It was ironic she supposed, there hadn’t been any prayers in such a long time, so long that she couldn’t even remember the last time it happened –not when she had learned, when she had been easily passed from monster to monster, each one worse than the last, that there were no gods, old and new, capable to help and protect her, when she had been forced to learn only she could protect herself.

But for a small brief moment, for a small instant in time, she had been tempted to go back to her prayers, to ask the gods one more time for their protection but nor the words or the will had come to her and if she was meant to die, then she was going to die as a Stark gathering all the strength, pride and dignity she had left.

Sansa had faced her former husband and the woman called the ‘Mother of Dragons’, once again donning the armor she had used to survive in King’s Landing, keeping her silence while Yara and Theon (mostly Yara) exposed the situation in the Iron Islands and their proposals –one that upon that moment she wasn’t sure was going to pay off, but then the silver queen is holding hands with Yara and she knows that the bet has paid off for the Iron Islands or at least for the moment.

“And what about you? Have you also dared to come here to request something from me, Lady Stark?”

It took the red-head a moment to realize the moment to realize the Dragon Queen had moved back to her seat and her attention was on her and Sansa finally looked up to the silver haired woman. She was indeed worth of the title of being the most beautiful woman in the world, of that she had no doubt, and wasn’t beauty the perfect mask to give to someone that wanted to be a savior but in reality was like everyone else? To sit upon that throne and force her power upon everyone else.

“I have not dared to hope I could request anything from you, your Majesty.” Her tone was quiet and carefully respectful, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Theon moving closer to her. “I do not believe I have the right to do as much, more so considering the grave harm my family caused yours.”

Daenerys gave her a look then. “What are you doing here then, Lady Stark?”

“She is with me, my lady.” Theon would have cringed a bit when the attention shifted to him, if it hadn’t been for Sansa moving to hold his hand in the moment. “She’s my…”

“No, need to explain, Lord Greyjoy, I do understand.” A perfect eyebrow coupled with an amused smirk appeared on the beautiful Targaryen face. “Now though, I am curious, if you could ask one thing of me, Lady Stark, what would it be?”

“Your highness, I wouldn’t dare to…”

“You have already stated as much, Stark.” Daenerys interrupted with a dismissive wave of her delicate hand. “I am still demanding an answer, so amuse me, Lady Stark.”

Sansa’s hold on Theon’s hand tightened then, if she felt Tyrion’s questioning look on her, she hardly paid it any mind. “…For you to free Winterfell.”

A rather pleased and knowing smile appeared on the silver queen. “And then I suppose you will like me to grant you, as the last Stark, control of the North again.”

“No, I do not,” Her answer probably caught everyone in the room by surprise, maybe even her a bit once she said it out loud. “If you decide to give the responsibility of Wardens of the North to another Northern house, then I will gladly accept it, the only thing I dare ask of you is to free the North and Winterfell from the usurpers that not only slayed nearly all of my family but that have destroyed the North as much as they have.”

There was a moment of silence then, Daenerys stared down at her and Sansa stared back –quite sure she was hurting Theon with how hard she was holding his hand in that moment, she wasn’t sure how long Daenerys stared down at her before the woman turned to look at Tyrion, the Lannister dwarf stared back at her both apparently sharing a silent conversation (just how long have they spent together to be able to reach such affinity?) before there was a slight nod and Daenerys turned to look at them.

“Do tell me, Lady Stark, if by any far-fetched chance I decide to leave the Stark house in the North, would you and the rest of the North bend down the knee and swear fealty to me as your queen?”

“You are asking me something that I already do, but I am sure the North will also recognize you as thus and swear their loyalty to you, regardless if House Stark remains or not, and I assure you, your Highness, we are strong and loyal and we will be as thus for you.”

Daenerys just gave her a rather unreadable smile. “I will consider your request regarding the North, Lady Stark, but I make no promises because just like your North remembers, so do I.”

When they were given rooms in the Great Pyramid (which had been a show of good will of the new alliance and would have been a show of distrust not to accept them) Sansa had boldly and without any shame gone to the room assigned to Theon, they had been sleeping together since they arrived to Pyke and she wasn’t going to let the presence of her former husband and the dragon queen keep her from one of the few things that gave her a minimal amount of comfort.

And she was sure Theon had more than enjoyed the mildly shocked look on Tyrion’s face when she had done so, more than adequate payback for how the dwarf had treated him before. That night she had curled against him, as every night, and tried to fall asleep but feeling restless about it.

“Don’t worry, Sansa, you can go to sleep, I will keep an eye out, no one is going to hurt you.”

She smiled a bit, because she knew it was a lie –one that she sometimes told to him as well, but one that she could nearly believe with him and finally allowed herself to fall asleep.                                                           

* * *

Sansa found Theon on the deck, staring upwards at the ragged flag with the golden Kraken of house Greyjoy proudly displayed and nearly glimmering under the sun, standing with his Yara while everyone moved around them. Slowly she moved towards him, feeling the now familiar sea breeze against her cheeks, and reached for his hand –the touch clearly startling him (they were still working on getting used to sudden touches) before his frame relaxed a bit when he saw it was her.

Just by looking at his expression she knew something was bothering him, probably the same thing that was bothering her about this whole thing, while Yara looked as proud and capable as she had come to know her to be, they were quite the contrast to her –still standing proud, but still wary of certain things, two broken beings that were slowly putting themselves back together.

“…This is really happening, isn’t it?”

Theon looked around them, before his eyes returned to her. “Targayen’s are ready to rewrite history again, it seems.”

“Mhm,” She looked around and amidst the many men, she caught sight of the ships and had been rather surprised (though she really shouldn’t have been) when Varys had appeared with Dorne’s and Tyrell’s ship to join Daenerys. “She seems to be more than prepared to be able to accomplish it, isn’t she?”

Sansa was pretty sure that the silver queen probably had one of the biggest armies in the history of Westeros and maybe, just maybe it will be enough to take down the Lannister’s and help the North –if the Daenery’s had put any thought to her request about it, as long as Ramsay died she will be more than satisfied.

“Are you okay with all of this?”

She blinked and turned to look at him a bit confused, noticing that Yara had moved away from them. “What do you mean?”

“When we left…that place, I promised that I was going to keep you out of harm’s way and protect you as best as I was able, for whatever that was worth and this…” He motions around them, at the flutter of movement and the probably thousands of ships around them. “…this is hardly keeping you protected is it? I am taking you into a damn bloody war that’s not even yours…” Nor mine, but that went unsaid. “…when I should have taken you to the wall, you would have been safe there, you…”

“Theon!” She interrupted when they were drawing a bit of attention to them, once again tightening her hold on his hand. “Despite the circumstances we are now at the moment, you have kept your promise, you have been keeping me safe and protected in all the ways that matter the most to me and I was the one that chose to go with you to the Pyke, and I don’t regret it having done so, do not tell me you regret bringing me with you?”

He frowned down at her. “What? Of course not, I will never…”

“Then that’s all that matters at the moment, we have learned to survive Theon and we are going to do our best here as well.”

Just in that moment the shadow of Drogon –for it was the only one big enough to create such, flew over and past them and it was instinctive for both to look up and stare at a creature that they had only heard in legends and that were supposed to be long gone. Sansa pressed closer to Theon when she heard the roar from one of them, still feeling a tad bit weary of them.

When Daenerys had decided that her newest allies needed to meet the dragons, neither she or the Greyjoy siblings had been that ecstatic about it, but they had and while they were magnificent beasts (and hadn’t attacked them), Sansa was also a tad wary of them for they were as dangerous as they were magnificent and had felt a bit worried at the way the green one (Rhaegal?) had been looking at her and Theon.

“If we do survive this…” Theon’s voice brought her back and she turned to look at him. “…what are you going to do then?”

“Maybe we can try to find my brothers and Arya, there might still be somewhere out there.” She bit her lower lip and looked over at Yara that was giving some orders to some of her men. “If she keeps her word and grants your sister control of the Islands, do you think she can help us with that?”

He was quiet for a bit, thinking his answer. “It is possible, we might need to start warming her to the idea.”

“If she also retakes the North, will you be coming back to Winterfell with me? We don’t have to right away we could stay in Pyke for a bit, but…” She sighed a bit, because regardless of how much that MAN had tainted the place for them, it had still been their home. “…I will like to at least restore it to what it once was, it might not make things better, but it will be a start.”

“We have time to plan what we are going to do later on, but that sounds like a good start after all of this mess is done with.”

A small smile appeared on Sansa’s lips when she felt a light kiss against her head, before she had to let Theon go so he could help the rest of the men to man the ship and she watched him for a few moments, before hearing another roar from one of the dragons in the distance and staring ahead.

Something else that Sansa had learned was that there was a thin and delicate line between gods and monsters and she had yet to decide which role Daenerys Targaryen was going to take once she reclaimed Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea if the sounds dragons makes are roars, in here they are.


End file.
